leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Santalune Gym
The Santalune Gym (Japanese: ハクダンジム Hakudan Gym) is the official Gym of Santalune City, and is the first Gym the challenges in Pokémon X and Y. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Viola. s that defeat her receive the . In the games The first room of the Gym resembles a gallery, and displays many of Viola's photographs. Sliding down the rope in the center of the room takes the player to the room below, which is large, dark, and has many giant plants growing in it. Several Trainers await challengers in this room, standing on wooden platforms that are linked together by a giant spiderweb. The player may walk on this spiderweb to navigate the room, though there are several darker sections that cannot be stepped on. Although there are many paths leading to the end of the room, a series of large water droplets will mark out the quickest route that the player can take while facing as few Trainers as possible. After defeating Viola, who resides on a large, wooden platform towards the back of the room, the tent behind her will pull back to reveal a staircase that leads to a hidden passage. This passage opens out behind one of the photographs in the first room, which will slide back into place once the player has left. Appearance Trainers 150px|Youngster|David|240|1|165|Ledyba|♂|10|36=マサオ|37=Masao}} 150px|Youngster|Zachary|240|1|665|Spewpa|♂|10|36=ドニ|37=Doni}} 150px|Lass|Charlotte|216|2|014|Kakuna|♀|7||415|Combee|♀|9|36=ミク|37=Miku}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 1,920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=XY |location=Santalune Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Items }} In the anime The Santalune Gym first appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, where challenged Viola to a Gym , but lost after he couldn't outwit her 's ice battlefield strategy. The Gym reappeared in Battling on Thin Ice! for Ash's rematch, in which he defeated Viola. Pokémon used in Gym is Viola's first known Pokémon. It was first used against Ash's in their first Gym battle. Surskit defeated Pikachu by freezing the battlefield with Ice Beam, which prevented him from moving properly and left him unable to escape Surskit's Signal Beam. Next, it fought , who quickly defeated Surskit due to its ability to fly. In Battling on Thin Ice!, Surskit battled Pikachu again in a rematch, where its previous tactics failed due to Pikachu using his tail to balance himself on the ice. It was eventually defeated by Pikachu's . Surskit returned in Breaking Titles at the Chateau! where it battled Grant's but lost. It was seen in flashbacks in A PokeVision of Things to Come! and Coming Back into the Cold. Surskit's known moves are , , , , and .}} is Viola's second known Pokémon. It was first used against Ash in their first Gym battle. It was sent out to battle after it had defeated Surskit. It won the battle by using Psychic to trap Fletchling in Surskit's , leaving it defenseless to Vivillon's Solar Beam. In Battling on Thin Ice!, Vivillon faced Fletchling again in a rematch, where it beat Fletchling again by hitting it with Sleep Powder, leaving it defenseless to Solar Beam once more. Then it fought , where Vivillon was defeated after its wing was frozen by the ice surrounding the Gym, hindering its ability to fly and leaving it an easy target for Pikachu's . It was seen in a flashback in To Catch a Pokemon Smuggler!. Vivillon's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Santalune Gym appeared in The Aegislash Agenda, where Viola invited and his friends to stay at the Gym for a night. Viola also challenged X to a battle, which ended in X's victory. Pokémon used in Gym is Viola's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer in Santalune City. Later, it faced 's Kanga in the Santalune Gym, where it lost. It has a Meadow Pattern. Vivillon's only known move is .}} Trivia * Two of the photographs that appear in the first room of the Gym are titled "To Be Evolved" and "Nectar's Siren Song", and feature a and a , respectively. * In the anime, the Gym is based on . Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Gyms Category:Kalos Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Nouvaria City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Novarte fr:Arène de Neuvartault it:Palestra di Novartopoli ja:ハクダンジム zh:白檀道馆